Intricate Schemes, Book One: In Blackest Night
by Sand Torrent
Summary: Lex Luthor is funding a Cadmus project. Vandal Savage is in a catatonic state. Darkseid wants to rule the universe. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeeello! Torrent here. Another YJ fanfic from me! Season 3, basically. There will be more books in this series. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ or its characters.**

* * *

_Cadmus_

* * *

_ Labs_

Batman stood in front of Dr. Whitman, his eyes narrowed. He was in an advanced laboratory, with state-of-the-art technology and equipment. Vials of chemicals lined the walls, and computers surrounded the two men.

"What do you think you're doing?" Batman asked Whitman calmly.

Whitman readjusted his glasses, scowling. "Luthor is funding our project. Without him, we wouldn't be able to pull of something this big!"

Batman stepped closer to the doctor. "If you knew Luthor as well as I do, you would suspect that he has a hidden agenda."

Dr. Whitman's hand reached out for the alarm. "I've had enough of this nonsense. Get out of here, before I sound the alarm."

Batman did not move. "I disabled the alarms as I entered this facility, doctor. It won't do you much good."

Whitman lowered his head. "What do you want?"

"I want you to keep your eyes open. If you notice _anything odd,_ I expect you to report to the Justice League."

"Yeah, alright. But how do I-" Whitman looked up to see Batman gone. "Contact you?"

* * *

_Star City_

Static surveyed the docks, his gaze focused on the trucks parked near the entrance of a warehouse. He crept forward, his hands forming electric charges. There were several thugs stationed near the truck, all armed to the teeth.

The young hero took a deep breath and blasted an electric blast from his palms, hitting the entrance of the warehouse and sending thugs scrambling for cover. The entrance doors were blown clean off. Uh-oh. More goons poured out of the warehouse, guns in tow.

Static ran out of the small shack that he was in and charged at the men. He shocked several of them into oblivion, but more kept coming. They shot at him, but he used the maneuvers taught to him by Robin to duck behind cover whilst sending torrents of electricity at the goons. More fell, but it would not be enough.

Then, a bullet pierced Static's thigh. Blinding pain overtook him, and he collapsed. Only then did the second Kid Flash's saying come back to him.

_"Always watch out for the snipers. Never know when they might be waiting to put one into your heart."_

Oops.

Static's hands clutched his thigh, blood oozing through his fingertips. Why had he been so careless? Why? More shots were fired at his position, and bullet holes scattered the pavement around him.

* * *

_The Watchtower_

"Static's been shot?" Blue Beetle asked incredulously. "Man..."

Aqualad nodded. "He is out of commission. However, the mission was a success, as Superboy intervened in time. The drug dealers have been apprehended."

Wonder Girl's eyes widened. "I hope that he recovers soon."

Aqualad raised a hand. "I have other news. As you know, Vandal Savage had disappeared after the Reach Invasion. He has been found."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

"In Belle Reve. He turned himself in."

The Team immediately started muttering amongst themselves in hushed whispers.

"There is more," Aqualad stated. The Team went silent. "Savage has reported to be in a catatonic state, unable to speak nor move on his own."

The Team looked at one another, intrigued. Then, Black Canary's voice boomed through the room, via comms.

"Team, we have a situation. Report to the main hall at once."

* * *

_Belle Reve Penitentiary_

Joker hated the orange jumpsuit. Such a dull color, orange... unless coupled with another, of course. Such as purple, yellow, or green. Yes, green...

The Clown Prince of Crime was meandering about in the dining hall of Belle Reve; no inmate was stupid enough to sit next to him. Brick and Icicle Jr. both stepped away as he passed them.

"Now, little bird- no, not bird, you idiot, it's a tree!"

More inmates eyed him oddly as he talked to himself. They would all see what he had planned soon enough. As the bell rang to tell them that lunch had ended, Joker dashed down a hallway and into the medical center. He then entered Room 16.

Vandal Savage lay on a bed, his eyes unmoving and his mouth closed. Joker grabbed a surgical tool from a metal tray and licked his lips. "Vandal, my old pal! You are truly in a world of pain, aren't you?"

Savage stayed silent.

Joker sighed. "Of course... you can't answer. But- ooh! I'm planning to break out tonight, and then kidnap Superboy! Eh? Eh?"

Savage stayed silent.

Joker facepalmed. "You're hopeless. All I want is an audience, and you can't even give me that. How disappointing." Joker thrust the scalpel into Savage's chest. Blood trickled out of the wound, and Joker's laugh echoed throughout the halls. He then ran out of the room.

* * *

_Tokyo_

Lawrence Crock was not one for public meetings. Yet he had been invited to one from an anonymous source who called himself "J.T." His day just kept getting better and better. As he opened the door into a restaurant, he couldn't help but wonder whether this was a trap or not. He sighed. It wasn't as if he had a damn choice.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tokyo_

"Thank you for joining me tonight. Your cooperation is most appreciated."

Sportsmaster scowled. "Yeah, well... make it quick."

The man he was addressing sported a red mask, a leather jacket, a bulletproof vest, and black gloves. They were sitting at a gray table, in a dimly lit room.

The man in red chuckled. "Oh, I like you already. But... anyway, to business. I need your help. I have... an old grudge against a certain _deranged clown."_

Lawrence's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, what about him?"

The man in red folded his hands on Lthe desk. "I'm planning to kill him, and I can't do it alone. His Steel Mill is a fortress. Superman would have difficulty getting in. I heard you're the best, so I arranged for this little meeting."

Sportsmaster leaned in, his curiosity piqued. "I thought he was in Belle Reve?"

"He's breaking out tonight," the man in red replied.

Sportsmaster then posed an obvious question. "How much are you gonna pay me?"

The man in red pulled out a briefcase from under the table and opened it. "Two million dollars in cash, up front."

Sportsmaster took the briefcase, then shook the man's hand. "You've gotten yourself a deal. What do I call you?"

The man stood up and started towards the door. "The Red Hood."

* * *

_Gotham_

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you do, but-"

"I know. For the boss."

The two thugs stood in the cold, shivering in their coats.

"Man, where did the boss get that kryptonite bullet anyway?" one of them asked.

"From one of his old encounters with Superman, I suppose. He bought it off of Luthor."

"Heh. It sure made capturing Superboy a helluva lot easier."

They were stationed on top of a ledge, overlooking the Gotham skyline. Smog filled the cool air, and the smell of cigars floated with the wind.

"Is Johnny smoking again?"

"I dunno, just a-"

A fist slammed into the man's face, knocking him out instantly. The assassin then kicked the other off of the building, sending him plummeting to his untimely death.

Sportsmaster cracked his knuckles. "Huh. I thought you said the security was top-notch."

The Red Hood landed next to him, c4 in his hand. "It'll get worse as we go in further. Trust me." He placed the explosives on the wall and detonated it. Chunks of the wall were reduced to rubble and hurled into the streets below. The two partners made their way in, wary of their surroundings. The Steel Mill was a factory, producing weapons that the Joker was undoubtedly reaping the profits from.

Sportsmaster scowled. "Look."

Several armed thugs were aiming at them, joker masks on their faces.

Red Hood pulled out a pistol. "This night just got interesting."

* * *

_Apokolips_

Despite its hellish appearance on the outside, the royal palace of Apokolips was quite a sight. Its grandeur and beauty were unmatched, and its impenetrable walls stronger than all others. Its impressive appearance concealed the evil that lay within; Darkseid, the God of Apokolips. Inside the palace's walls, Darkseid sat on his throne of gold. His advisor, Desaad, stood before him.

Darkseid glared at Desaad. "My patience grows thin, Desaad. Has the Superboy been captured?"

"Yes, sire. The one whom they call the Joker completed the job quite quickly," Desaad replied.

"Very good. Tell Savage that all is going according to our previously discussed plan."

* * *

_The Watchtower_

Aqualad was troubled. It wasn't a painful experience, but it gnawed at him like a ravenous wolf struck with famish. He was addressing the Team about Superboy, who had mysteriously vanished during a mission in Metropolis.

"The situation is well under control. Batman is working day and night to locate Superboy, and other Leaguers are also doing all they can to find him. Rest assured, for we will not give up as long as any of us are still breathing."

Not one of his best speeches, but not particularly poor, either. The Team grumbled to themselves and dispersed, glum looks on their faces. Aqualad sighed. This needed to end now.


End file.
